My sexy Princess
by andycullen01
Summary: Tras graduarse de la universidad Isabella Swan, consigue trabajo de diseñadora en la empresa de los padres de su amiga Alice. Lo que no sabía, es que una simple tarea cambiaría su vida por siempre.
1. Chapter 1:prologo

Tras graduarse de la universidad Isabella Swan, consigue trabajo de diseñadora en la empresa de los padres de su amiga Alice. Lo que no sabía, es que una simple tarea cambiaría su vida por siempre.

Capítulo 1: Prologo

Hola, mi nombre es Isabella Swan, Para mis amigos Bella, tengo 21 años, soy de Forks, Washington. Cuando tenía 8 años nos mudamos a los Ángeles, california ya que mi mama es una famosa repostera y expandió su negocio por todo el país.

A los 17 años me fui de Los Ángeles, para estudiar diseño en la Universidad de Pennsylvania, A mis padres no les gustaba mucho la idea de que me fuera tan lejos de ellos, pero les dije que era mi sueño y que así como ellos avían alcanzado los suyos yo también quería alcanzar los míos, ante ese argumento no pudieron negarse, con la condición de visitarlos cada mes por lo menos un fin de semana al cual accedí.

Al llegar a Pennsylvania rente un apartamento con 3 chicas llamadas Rosalie Hale, Alice Brandon y Angela Weber que se convirtieron en mis mejores amigas. Angela y Rosalie estudiaban leyes, mientras que Alice y yo estudiábamos diseño.

Pasaron 4 años y las chicas y yo estábamos por graduarnos, Angela y Rosalie tenían ofertas de trabajo en los mejores bufetes de Los ángeles, mientras que los padres de Alice nos ofrecieron un trabajo de diseñadoras Junior en su empresa, a lo cual respondimos inmediatamente con un SI.

Luego de estudiar como burras por semanas y estresarnos como nunca, pasamos los exámenes con muy buenas notas debo decir, ahora viene la parte emocionante la graduación, a la cual mis padres no podrán venir por motivos de negocios, debo decir que la noticia me impacto pero a la vez me puso alegre, digo no es que no quiera a mis padres, pero me avergüenzan con mucha facilidad y miren que "yo no soy fácil de avergonzar" (nótese el sarcasmo).

Al fin, tras semanas de planeación por parte de Rosalie, Angela y yo porque estábamos en el comité de decoración, y semanas de frustración por parte de Alice, porque no hallaba los vestidos perfectos para la graduación ni los disfraces perfectos para la fiesta, al fin todas quedamos satisfechas con el producto final, ahora solo queda ver si todo sale como planeamos.

My Sexi Cinderella


	2. Chapter 2:la graduación

Capítulo 2: la graduación

-Bella ya llegamos-dijo Rosalie entrando con Alice y Angela

-Estoy aquí chicas-dije desde la cocina

-Mm, que huele tan rico-dijo Angela entrando a la cocina.

- lasaña de pollo con ensalada de lechuga.

-Mm, que rico –dijeron las 3 al mismo tiempo.

-Y ustedes donde estaban que se tardaron tanto-dije con curiosidad me dijeron que iban a hacer una compras rápidas, y regresaron hasta las 2:30 pm estuvieron más de 5 horas de compras, pero bueno cuando sales con Alice de compras el tiempo es lo menos que importa.

Me alegra que preguntes bella pero, te diré mas tarde, mientras tanto las chicas y yo pondremos la mesa mientras tú terminas ok- dijo ella muy misteriosa, pero no quise seguir preguntando. Termine de poner todo en la mesa y me dispuse a servir a las chicas, comimos en silencio las chicas estaban hambrientas tras ese maratón de compras que tuvieron. Limpiamos la mesa y como yo cocine las chicas insistieron en lavar los platos sucios, yo accedí gustosa, me fui a mi cuarto cuando de repente, me fije que en mi cama había una bolsa negra muy grande, de esas donde se guardan los trajes finos, abrí la bolsa y lo que vi en el interior me dejo impresionada, era un hermoso vestido blanco y negro de una tela hermosa con espalda descubierta muy descubierta debo decir , en la cintura tenía una especie de cinturón de piedras era hermoso extendí mi mano con mucho cuidado como si tuviera miedo de que el fino vestido de evaporase ,lo saque de la bolsa con cuidado de que no tocase el suelo, era hermoso.

-Chicas y este vestido -pregunte curiosa

-¡SORPRESA¡-gritaron todas al mismo tiempo.

-pero por qué? –pregunte aun sin entender por qué me daban un vestido tan elegante, hasta que me di cuenta, pero no podría ser posible que las chicas me compran un vestido tan hermoso

-Chicas, no me digan este es mi vestido de graduación-dije con voz temblorosa.

-Si Bella es un regalo por parte de nosotras-dijo Rosalie.

-Gracias chicas me encanta y como sé que ya compraron sus vestidos-dije despacio-los accesorios, peinados y de más va por mi cuenta-dije con voz firme para que supieran que no iba a aceptar un "no" por respuesta .

-¡GRACIAS Bell's ¡-dijeron las mientras me abrazaban .

-¿Entonces?-dije con curiosidad.

-Entonces ¿Qué?-dijo Angela curiosa

-Que no piensan enseñarme sus vestidos-dije indignada.

Claro bella, vamos – chillo dando brincos en dirección a su recamara.

Mira este es el mío- chillo Alice, sacando un lindo vestido de su armario era rosa tenía un corsé muy ceñido y la falda del vestido eran muy hermosa era floja daba la sensación de fluidez, solo se sujetaba de su hombro izquierdo pero tenía una cinta de tela que venía desde el lado derecho i s conectaba con el izquierdo y donde se conectaba tenía muchas rosas de tela color rosa .

-Es hermoso Alice-dije mirado el vestido.

Verdad que sí, desde que lo vi me enamore de el –dijo ella viendo el vestido.

-ahora el mío dijo Rosalie-sacando del armario de Alice un hermoso vestido de un color como metálico, era largo y muy ceñido al cuerpo pero tenía un corte desde su muslo hasta abajo era muy sexy.

-Wow Rose-dije-es muy sexy definitivamente está hecho para ti –dije con una sonrisa.

-gracias Bella- dijo ella emocionada.

-Ahora el mío-dijo Angela ,sacando un vestido blanco muy lindo, similar al de Alice porque solo tenía un hombro y se amaraba de la misma manera era hermoso.

-Angela es muy lindo y quedara más lindo en tu cuerpo –dije con una enorme sonrisa .

-gracias bella-dijo ella respondiéndome con una sonrisa .

-entonces vamos –dije yo tomando mi cartera.

-a donde –dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo

-¿cómo que a dónde? , pues de compras- dije como si fuera obvio.

-COMPRAS¡-Dijeron las 3 y salimos rumbo al centro comercial .

Todas íbamos emocionadas en especial Alice, bueno llegamos al centro comercial y las chicas se volvieron locas con las compras, salíamos de una tienda entrabamos a otra, era una locura hasta que todas quedaron satisfecha.

Rose encontró unos brazaletes de oro que le iban perfecto a su vestido.

Alice encontró un brazalete de plata muy hermoso estaba cubierto por deferentes tamaños de diamantes y un bolso rosa muy lindo.

Angela encontró un brazalete de plata con perlas muy lindo y una cartera cubierta de plumas blancas con pedrería muy hermosa.

Yo bueno encontré unos brazaletes de plata y diamantes hermosos.

Después de eso fuimos a una peluquería a probar diferentes estilos según nuestros cabellos , cada una tomo asiento en una silla mostrando una foto de nuestros vestidos para ver que nos recomendaban.

Rosalie decidió llevar el pelo suelto con mucho volumen y cuerpo se le veía hermoso.

Angela decidió hacerse un recogido muy lindo y romántico.

Alice como tenía el pelo corto, se hiso otro corte con mucho estilo al principio no entendía pro después que se lo secaron y plancharon vi el resultado quedo hermoso.

Y yo opte por un recogido muy romántico y compre dos horquillas muy hermosas ;Me muero por que sea la graduación .


	3. Chapter 3:Pre-graduación

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia si me pertenece.

Capítulo 3: Pre-graduación

Edward pov

-Riley estás en casa- pregunte entrando al departamento.

-si en la cocina-grito Riley.-recogiste lo trajes de la sastrería.

-si aquí están- respondí mostrándole la bolsa donde se encontraban los trajes.

-muy bien muéstramelos-dijo lavándose las manos, cuando se trataba de su ropa Riley era muy meticuloso, todo tenía que ser como él se lo imaginaba.

-el de la bolsa roja es el tuyo - dije apuntándole la bolsa mientras buscaba una cerveza en la nevera.

-perfecto-dijo inspeccionando su traje.

- si lo sé, yo mismo inspeccione todas las modificaciones que tu mandaste, digo exigiste a la sastrería que hicieran en tu traje -dije con un hilo de voz irónico.

-ja..ja..ja, que gracioso Eddie- dijo el con una sonrisa.

-sabes que no me gusta que me llamen Eddie – dije con un tono de voz enojado

-bueno a mí no me gusta que se burle de mi cuando se trata de mi ropa- dijo él.

-ok, Riley, lo siento –dije extendiendo mi mano en señal de paz.

-ok, discúlpame por decirte Eddie –dije mientras estrechaba mi mano.

-descuida, mejor decidamos que vamos a pedir, muero de hambre-dije buscando el teléfono para ordenar.

-descuida compre lasaña está en refrigerador, solo ponla en el micro -dijo el despreocupado.

-Wow, gracias primo no sé qué aria sin ti,-dije en son de broma.

-seguramente nada –dijo el también en son de broma.

-ok vamos a comer, mañana no espera un día muy ajetreado –dije yo sacando unos platos.

_**al siguiente día**_

-DESPIERTAAAAAAA¡-grito Riley; sacándome de mi sueño.

-Qué demonios quieres Riley- dije mientras estiraba mis piernas y restregaba mis ojos debido a que Riley avía abierto la cortina de mi habitación dejando pasar toda la claridad.

-buenos días para ti también, primito-dijo el con ironía

-si...sí. Si, ahora dime para qué demonios me despiertas-dije levantándome de la cama.

-como que "para qué demonios me despiertas"-dijo el – obvio que para que te bañes, comas y te vayas a la peluquería, te Hice una cita para la 3:00pm, y ya es la 1:00pm así- que- levanta- tu- trasero- y- metete- al- baño-me dijo, en un tono con el que, le explicas a un niño de 4 años que 2 más 2 es 4.

-Para qué diablos voy a ir yo a una peluquería –dije yo mientras me metía al baño para cepillar mis dientes.

-Como que para que para que te quiten esa barba de pordiosero que tienes, y así tal vez te consigues un buen polvo para que no estés tan estresado-dijo con un tono cargado de ironía.

-jajaja, que gracioso, que tú y Victoria se la pasen como conejos no quiere decir que yo también-dije cabreado, me molestaba mucho que me molestara con el tema del sexo, yo soy un caballero no un conejo que se acuesta con todo lo que tenga falda.

-Vamos Eddie, dime cuando fue la última vez que tuviste sexo-pregunto el sin descaro alguno. Yo casi me atraganto con la pasta dental.

-Y a ti que te importa soy un caballero no ando divulgando mis privacidades a todo el mundo mucho menos si se trata de una dama.-dije yo después de enjuagar mi boca. Y meterme en la ducha.

-Vamos Eddie ni que fueras virgen-dijo el, mientras yo sentía el rojo llegar a mis mejillas, Riley avía dicho la palabra clave, "virgen". Esa verdad que estaba ocultando de los oídos de mi primo. Me quede en silencio, mientras me duchaba, cuando derrenpente se abrió la cortina de baño.

-OH POR DIOS, ERES VIRGEN¡-Grito Riley a todo pulmón.

-Demonios Riley, grita más fuerte que no te escucharon china-le dije yo mientras volvía a cerrar la cortina de baño. Cosa que u duro porque mi primo la volvió a abrir.

-Como rayos es posible que seas virgen Edward, si prácticamente las chicas se lanzan sobre ti. Eres la cosa más popular de Harvard. Como es posible que seas virgen aun -Dijo Riley, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por el baño, con una cara pensativa como si estuviera armando un rompecabezas de 1000 pieza.

-Por favor Riley no exageres, no es para tanto-dije yo mientras me secaba el cuerpo con una toalla.

-Como que no "EXAGERE"-dijo Riley, haciendo con sus dedos unas comillas para darle dramatismo.-tienes 24 años y todavía eres virgen.-dijo él.

-por favor, lo dices como si fuera un pecado ser virgen-dije yo mientras me iba para la cocina para desayunar.

-Lo es si eres, Edward Cullen, hijo de Carlisle Cullen cirujano reconocido mundialmente, sin decir que eres el presidente de la fraternidad de medicina y además eres uno de los 10 alumnos con mejores notas de la universidad.-dijo el exasperado mientras yo me servía un tazón de cereales con leche y me sentaba en la mesa de la cocina.

-Por favor Riley no exageres, yo solo estoy esperando la chica adecuada.-dije antes de empezar a comer.

-Vez lo que digo, si yo fuera una chica, abría suspirado pro lo que acabas de decir-Dijo mientras tomaba su teléfono, yo solo rodé los ojos ate su comentario, ni que yo fuera el hombre más guapo del mundo.

-María, necesito que venga urgente, trae a las chicas y cancela la cita de Edward-dijo Riley hablando por teléfono-Gracias, nos vemos al rato-dijo y cerró el teléfono.

-quienes son María y las chicas, porque van a venir y por qué tenían una cita con migo.-dije mientras me levantaba para lavar mi plato.

-son las chicas que te van a poner guapo para la graduación-dijo el mientras se sentaba en la sala para ver TV, yo lo rodé los ojos a la mención de la palabra "guapo", ni que fueran hadas madrinas, pero no le di importancia. No pusimos a ver una película a Riley se olvidó del tema "virginal", que bueno ya no quería seguir hablando de eso menos con él.

-Y no creas que ya se me olvido el tema "virginal"-dijo asiendo unas comillas con sus dedos-solo lo estoy dejando pasar, en la noche seguimos hablando-dijo el como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento.

-enserio avece pareces bruja-le dije.

-Aww, gracias, Eddie me esfuerzo mucho-dijo con ojitos de cachorrito y con una voz femenina.

-Deberás que estás loco- le dije mientras volvía mi atención a la TV.

POV 'Narrador

María y sus chicas llegaron a 30 minutos después de la llamada de Riley, y de inmediato se pusieron a trabajar.

Empezaron con Edward, lavaron su cabello después de que Edward dijo que no era necesario porque él se acababa de bañar, pero María insistió diciendo no le iba a venir mal un baño relajante a su cabello, el acepto diciendo que así podría dormir un rato más, Pero lo que Edward no savia es, que María quería tocar esa maravillosa cabellera color Bronce que Edward tenia; después de lavar su María se dispuso a secarlo con una secadora.

Después se dispusieron a rasurar su barba la encargada de eso era Karla, que al tocar la suavidad de la cara de Edward, se le doblaban las piernas, como será tener en los labios ese hermoso rostro o mejor aún entre las "piernas "pensó ella para sus adentros con una sonrisa como la del gato en _Alicia en el País De Las Maravillas._

Después de terminar de rasurar la barba de Edward se dispusieron hacer el mismo tratamiento en Riley solo que el pidió un facial alegando que quería su piel de su cara suave como la de un bebe, las chicas solo rieron ante su petición mientras Edward rodaba los ojos, al empezar con Riley, Edward se retiró para su habitación para empezar a cambiarse.

Edward tomo su traje del armario y lo extendió en la cama también, saco su toga y la extendió en su cama, saco sus zapatos y los dejo al pie de la cama se sacó la ropa que tenía, quedando solo en sus bóxer negros. Después de eso Edward se dispuso a vestirse, al cabo de 20 minutos ya estaba listo. Tomo su toga, las llaves de su auto y salió de su habitación.

POV 'Edward

Tome las llaves de mi auto y me fui para la sala,

-RILEY¡-grite 10 minutos después de haber salido de mi habitación-YA VAMONOS¡-le volví a gritar pero nada, entonces me levante del sillón y me fui a su habitación toque la puerta y no respondía, así que gire la perrilla de la puerta.

-Riley, vamos a llegar tar…..-pero quede con la palabra en la boca al ver a Riley, con Karla y Victoria en la cama.

-PERO QUE DIABLOS ¡, Edward cierra la puerta- dijo Riley al ver que yo estaba en el marco de la puerta con la boca y los ajos abiertos.

-Lo siento¡-dije y cerré la puerta inmediatamente –lo siento Riley, pero es que vamos a llegar tarde, será mejor que me vaya yo solo, te veo allí-dije a través de la puerta y Salí corriendo del departamento.

Al llegar al estacionamiento del edificio desactive la alarma de mi "bebe", mi único tesoro material mi _Lamborghini-sesto elemento_, era la cosa que más amaba en el mundo, claro, la cosa material que más amaba en el mundo.

Me subí a mi auto, lo encendí y me dirigí hacia la facultad de medicina de la universidad donde se haría la ceremonia, Riley y yo no vivíamos en el campus, pero vivíamos a 10 minutos de la facultad de medicina, Riley estudiaba leyes, lo cual es perfecto para él porque, para él era fácil desenvolverse y hacerle creer a las personas sus mentiras, mientras que yo estudie para pediatra, porque , me encantan los niños, me encanta su inocencia, su felicidad, su positivismo algo que a los adultos a veces nos falta, aunque mis padres querían que fuera cirujano pediátrico, yo le dije que no, porque, prefiero algo que no me obligue a estar en el hospital todo el tiempo.

10 minutos después ya estaba en la facultad de medicina, Riley se graduaba hasta en Junio, por lo que él se quedaba un tiempo más en la universidad al llegar tome mi toga me baje del el auto y de inmediato sentí que unas manos me cubrían los ojos ,conocía a la perfección a quien estaba detrás de mí.

-¡mamá¡-dije-sé que eres tú-dije mientras me volteaba.

-Felicidades¡-Me dijo Esme cuando me di la vuelta y la abrazaba

-Gracias mamá-dije-y papá donde esta-le pregunte mirando a todos lados.

-Esta con el Decano-dijo ella mientras apuntaba en dirección a mi padre-ya sabes, le gusta presumirte.

-Iré a saludarlo, hace mucho que no lo veía-le dije a mi mamá mientras me alejaba para ir a saludar a mi papá.

-Hola papá-dije mientras le tocaba el hombro.

-Edward hijo, como has estado-me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-bien papá contando los días para irme a casa-le dije mientras caminábamos hacia donde mi mamá.

-sí, lo se hijo, pero, hoy por fin serás libre-me dijo con una sonrisa en la cara. Por cierto hijo, te queríamos preguntar algo-me dijo mi padre.

-Dime papá para que soy bueno-dije.

-bueno, veras, tu mama quiere que vayas a una fiesta-me dijo.

-a una fiesta ¿en dónde? ,¿Con quién?-pregunte yo.

-Bueno es una fiesta que van a dar en honor a la hija de una amiga de tu mamá-dijo el

-ok, pero ¿Por qué? quiere que yo vaya –le pregunte a mi papá.

-Para que socialices es un poco, hijo-dijo el algo sospechoso, pero con lo que dice Esme Cullen se hace.

-Ok, papá iré, solo espero, que no sea otro de sus planes para conseguirme novia-dije.

-hijo me ofendes-dijo el llevándose una mano al pecho para hacer dramatismo.

-sí, claro como no-le dije yo mientras nos encontrábamos con mi mamá, ya que solo faltaba 10 minutos para que la ceremonia empezara.

…...

**Hola chicas, espero que les guste, por favor comenten, digan si le gusto, si quieren que cambie algo, lo que sea **

**Besos**

**P.d.**

**En mi blog pueden ver imágenes de las escenas como por ejemplo: autos, vestidos etc.**

**(andycullen01 . blogspot. com) sin los espacios  
**


	4. Chapter 4:Rescatando a la Princesa ¡¡

Capítulo 4: Rescatando a la Princesa ¡

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia si me pertenece.

Aclaración el Summary dice que Tras graduarse de la universidad Isabella Swan, consigue...,en fin el Summary describe a Bella pero no se sorprendan que haya más Pov's Edward que Pov's Bella, porque, el título de la historia es _My Sexy Princes _por lo que Edward va a hablar mas

****Este capitulo tiene imágenes (véanlas en mi blog el link esta al final)

**Edward pov**

El _**Señor **__**Molina**_ estaba dando la bienvenida, yo estaba un poco nervioso porque, al ser yo el segundo mejor de la clase me tocaba dar el discurso para los graduados, ya que el primero era _**Eric Yorkie**_, el me pidió que lo supliera, ya que su abuela estaba enferma y quería estar con ella.

En eso el_** Señor **__**Molina**_ me presento, yo me levante de mi asiento, sonriendo un poco sonrojado por la lluvia de aplauso que sonada y por los "cumplidos" que Emmett y Riley me estaban dando.

Me levante de mi silla y me puse frente al podio, examine una vez mi discurso.

-TE VES SEXY¡EDDIE-grito Emmett

Yo lo fulmine con la mirada y comencé a hablar, mi discurso era breve, prácticamente un agradecimiento a todos a los maestros, a los padres, a los amigos a todas las personas que nos apoyaron, al final agradecí a mis padres, agradeciéndoles por todo su apoyo en lo largo de viaje universitario. _Gracias _dije al final del discurso.

El resto de la ceremonia paso rápido nos entregó los diplomas uno a uno y al final el _**Señor **__**Molina,**_ nos felicitó y todos arrojamos nuestros garretes al aire.

-Felicidades¡-dijo mi mamá.

-gracias, mamá,-dijo antes de darle un beso en la mejilla.

-hijo¡ esto amerita que celebremos-dijo mi papa mientras me abrazaba.

-claro, Eddie te llevaremos a comer en el restaurante de unos amigos-dijo Emmett.

-claro como ustedes manden-dijo-por cierto Emmett deja decirme Eddie.

-claro hermanito.-Dijo el , pero yo savia que nunca iba a dejar de decirme Eddie.

Nos fuimos para el estacionamiento, nos subimos a los coches y nos fuimos rumbo al restaurante…..

**Bella pov **

Me levante temprano para poder irnos temprano a la peluquería con las chicas, media hora después estábamos todas desayunando.

-rápido chicas que tenemos que irnos-dijo Alice-tenesmos que llegar temprano a la peluquería.

-tranquila Alice que ya estamos lista estamos esperando que Angela se termine de arreglar y nos vamos ok-dijo Rosalie.

-listo chicas ya podemos irnos-dijo Angela tomando las llaves de su auto.

-ok chicas cada una va a ir en su carro, porque no todas vamos a estar listas al mismo tiempo-dijo Alice-Bella como tú no quisiste ir con nosotras al _spa_, iras al Aero puerto atraer la maleta de _Victoria's Secret_ que mandan desde Boston-dijo Alice.

-Si Alice ya me lo dijiste, pero ¿en esa maleta envían todo los pedidos verdad?-le pregunte yo.

-Sip, allí viene todo: los trajes de baños, pijamas y tu "lencería lenceriosa"-dijo ella, yo solo me reí de la palabra "_lenceriosa"._

-Bell's para que quieres "lencería lenceriosa" como dice Alice que acaso hay algo o alguien que del que quieras contarnos –pregunto Angela moviendo sugerentemente las cejas, yo solo rodé los ojos.

-no Angela no hay nada que se me haya olvidado contarles y respondiendo a tu pregunta anterior, nunca se sabe cuándo se va a necesitar armamento-le dije yo con una sonrisa pícara, por lo que todas nos pusimos a reír.

-de acuerdo, vasta de risas vamos-dijo Alice abriendo la puerta. -Ok vámonos -dije yo, saliendo. Nos dirigimos a el estacionamiento las cuatro al mismo tiempo hicimos sonar las alarmas de nuestros respectivos autos, Angela su _Audi tt roadster blanco,_ Alice en su _porsche turbo 911 amarillo,_ Rosalie en su _Ferrari spider rojo_.

Y yo en mi… _Lamborghini gallardo descapotable azul, _mi auto fue cortesía de mis padres cuando me gradué de la secundaria, mis padres querían comprarme un auto menos "Masculino" según ellos pero ese siempre fue mi auto soñado, me encanta oír rugir su motor rugir es fantástico como todas las miradas se posan en mi auto, y eso que a mí no me gusta llamar la "atención" menos "masculina" (nótese el sarcasmo).

Las chicas dicen que desde que estoy en la universidad me he vuelto más "promiscua" con el sexo opuesto, pero lo que ella no saben es que esas es solo una capa exterior, nunca he pasado de un simple coqueteo con un chico, quiero estar con el indicado, que sea todo un caballero, que todavía se sonrojé, que no quiera estar conmigo solo una noche, quiero a alguien que quiera pasar toda la eternidad conmigo, pero las probabilidades de que eso suceda son de una en un millón, De tanto pensar en ese hombre perfecto que, creo que nunca encontrare, llegue al aeropuerto.

Estacione en lugar privado para que no le pasara nada a mi auto ya que era muy costoso y no creo que mi papi me compre otro.

Sam mi guardaespaldas siempre me acompaña y para mi desgracia hoy andaba con unos tacones negros de infarto, pero en realidad no tenía otra opción porque andaba con un hermoso short de color verde como militar un top negro de botones en frente que dejaba un poco al descubierto mi abdomen también llevaba un abrigo negro con botones dorados me puse mis gafas estilo geek y camine por el aeropuerto hasta la zona donde entregan las maletas.

Mire el papel donde estaban los datos de la maleta, según la descripción la maleta era negra, y la agarradera era roja, según el papel la maleta tendría que estar aquí a las 9:30 Am. pero ya son las 10:00 A.m. y nada que aparece la dichosa maleta hasta que 20 minutos después la vi la tome pero note que pesaba mucho así que con la ayuda de Sam, la lleve para la zona de comidas para poder abrirla, cuando lo hice me lleve una sorpresa.

-Qué diablos es esto¡-exclame con un tono de voz más alto de lo normal, cuando vi el contenido de la maleta

-si me permite señorita –dijo Sam –creo que es la maleta de un caballero.

-eso estoy viendo Sam –le dije.

-mire señorita, ¿qué es eso?-pregunto Sam, señalando un papel que traía la maleta.

-No sé qué sea-le dije-tal vez trae el nombre del el propietario de esta maleta…..-deje yo tomando el papel.-es de un tal…E. Cullen.-dije yo –será...?-deje la pregunta inconclusa porque frente a mi paso mi maleta ,pero así de rápido como la vi desapareció.

Me levante de golpe pero al tratar de correr me caí y me golpe el tobillo.

-señorita está bien¡ -me pregunto alarmado Sam. Ayudándome a levantarme y a sentarme en una silla

-Si yo estoy bien pero, ve por la maleta-dije señalando en dirección donde se iba la maleta- Sam toma esto en este papel está escrito el contenido así que por favor entrégaselo al que tiene mi maleta y llévale la suya.

-pero señorita no la puedo dejar aquí tirada-dijo el .

-que vallas te digo, yo estaré bien¡-le dije a Sam para que se fuera.

-de acuerdo señorita ya regreso-dijo el antes de darse la vuelta en dirección en donde estaba mi maleta.

Me quite mi zapato para poderme sobar mi tobillo, el tobillo me punzaba y cada punzada estaba cargada de dolor, trate de apoyar el pie en el suelo apenas podía porque mi otro zapato era muy grande por lo que me lo quite también, otra vez trate de apoyar el pie en el suelo, esta vez lo logre pero me dolía mucho, trate de caminar pero en el cuarto paso que di me doble el tobillo, cerré los ojos, esperando el impacto con el suelo, impacto que nunca llego, por que unos cálidos brazos me atraparon justo antes de que callera al piso.

-Te encuentras bien?-pregunto una aterciopelada voz…..

**Edward pov**

Me levante temprano o más bien dicho Riley me levanto temprano, después de ducharme y cambiarme me fui a desayunar con Riley.

-¿A qué hora sale el vuelo?-me pregunto Riley una vez que estuvimos en la mesa.

-en tres horas tenemos que apresurarnos para que no tengamos ningún contratiempo.

-Cómo vamos a hacer con el transporte en mi auto no caben todas las maletas y tu Lamborghini se lo llevo Emmett para los ángeles?-pregunto Riley.

-bueno, nos iremos en mi volvo-dije yo, mi volvo era el auto que usaba para ir a la universidad, se puede decir que es mi auto para el día a día, mi Lamborghini en ocasiones especiales.

-cierto, y como harás con el volvo, quiero decir no creo que lo vallas a dejar aquí-me dijo Riley.

-se lo lleva Jasper el amigo de Emmett ya que él se va para Los Ángeles conduciendo-dije yo mientras terminaba mi té verde con menta.

-oh que bien-dijo Riley mientras se levantaba para dejar su plato para la cocina.

**Narrador pov**

Después de que Edward y Riley terminaron arreglar la cocina, se fueron al ** Aeropuerto Internacional Logan** se fuero directo registrarse, entregaron sus maletas y se quedaron solo con sus maletas de mano.

A los 10 minutos ya estaban sentados en sus asientos de primera clase cortesía del señor Riley Biers como regalo para Edward a los 30 minutos de haber despegado el avión se escuchó por los parlantes:

"_Pasajeros del vuelo 206 con destino a la ciudad de Los Ángeles, CA, se les informa que tendremos que hacer una pequeña escala en la ciudad Filadelfia, Pensilvania debido a dificultades técnicas, gracias."_

5 minutos después del aviso se indicó a los pasajeros que abrocharan sus cinturones de seguridad porque en empezarían a descender en el **Aeropuerto Internacional de Filadelfia, **10 minutos después del descenso, Edward y Riley se fueron a el área de comida para poder descansar y comer un poco .

**Edward pov**

_-_Riley, voy al baño, me cuidas la maleta por favor-le dije a Riley.

-Okey Edward pero solo quedan 10 minutos para abordar-me dijo el serio.

-si está bien sino no llego te llevas mi maleta y pago, no hay problema-dije encogiéndome de los hombros.

-de acuerdo, ve-me dijo Riley.

Entre al baño de hombres, para mi mal suerte estaba lleno, así que decidí ir al baño que esta por las comidas, cuando iba de camino al baño me llego un mensaje de Riley:

_Edward ¿dónde estás? ya dieron el último aviso para abordar el avión –Riley _

_No te preocupes estoy en el baño de las comidas, salgo rápido-Edward_

_Ok, (Y)-Riley_

_Ok-Edward_

Al llegar al baño para mi suerte estaba vacío así que no me tarde mucho tiempo, al ver mi reloj vi que solo quedaban 5 minutos, pero aun así no decir ir a paso tranquilo.

Cuando de repente vi a una joven muy hermosa debo decir que estaba cojeando, adelante un poco el paso para poder ayudarla y entonces lo vi, cuando dio su tercer paso la vi tambalearse, para ese entonces ya estaba a la par de ella, cuando trato de dar el cuarto paso se dobló el tobillo y casi cae de espalda pero la sujete a tiempo.

Cuando lo ice sentí una corriente eléctrica en mi cuerpo, la vi que tenía sus ojos cerrados, era una imagen hermosa, era como si yo hubiera estado ciego toda mi vida y por fin pude ver el sol.

- Te encuentras bien?-pregunte. Entonces ella abrió su ojos, y me quede embelesado mirándola eran como dos grandes posos cafés, que me miraban directo a los ojos, casi pude sentir que ella miraba mi alma y que yo miraba la suya.

-sí, Gracias-dijo ella su voz era más hermosa que la voz de los coros de los más preciosos ángeles-bueno en realidad me está matando el dolor de mi tobillo.-dijo ella con una mueca d dolor en su cara.

-si quieres yo te puedo ayudar-le dije, por fin le iba a sacar un buen uso a mi título.-soy doctor .le dije con mi mejor sonrisa.

-Gra..gracias, pero no qui…quiero ser una molestia-dijo ella tartamudeando.

-No será molestia-dije yo mientras yo la incorpora.

-enserio?-pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

-si, no hay problema-dije yo.

-de acuerdo, si no fuera mucho pedir me voy a apoyar en ti para poder caminar por que me due…-no la deje terminar por que se me ocurrió una idea, la tome en brazo al estilo novia y nos fuimos en dirección a la salida

-¡¿que haces?¡-pregunto sorprendida pero no enojada.

-que no es obvio-le dije con una gran sonrisa-te llevo a tu auto para que no te lastimes más el tobillo-dije yo como si fuera obvio.

-como sabe que tengo auto?-pregunto ella.

-oh, disculpa, si no tienes podemos ir en el mío-dije yo.

-me gustaría decirte que no tengo auto…pero si tengo -dijo ella.

-no te preocupa ir en el auto de un extraño -pregunte divertido.

-no lo sé pero tú no me pareces mala persona…. ¿Por qué? Debería estar preocupada?- pregunto ella.

-no claro que no-le dije yo sonriendo-por cierto ¿cuál es tu auto? -dije una vez que pasamos la puerta de salida del aeropuerto.

-es ese que está allí-dijo ella señalando un hermoso auto.

-tienes un Lamborghini gallardo?-pregunte sorprendido ya que era un auto muy caro.

-Wow, caballeroso, Guapo, doctor y sabes de autos, eres muy buen partido, tu novia es muy afortunada-dijo ella con una sonrisa algo picara, esa oración inflaba mi ego

-No tengo novia, pero gracias por el cumplido-dije yo, vi un en sus ojos una de alegría.

-Oye –dijo ella -a todo esto no sé cuál es el nombre del noble cabalero que me ha rescatado-dijo ella en un tono dramático, poniendo su mano en su frente

-le pido me disculpe bella dama-dije asiendo reverencia con mi cabeza- mi nombre es Edward Cullen.

-un momento tu eres E. Cullen?- pregunto ella.

-SIP, ese soy yo-dije extrañado por su pregunta, cuando de repente ella estallo en una sonora carcajada, yo la mire extrañada.

-de que te ríes?-pregunte.

-que tu te llevaste mi maleta-dijo ella.

-yo maleta?-pregunte extrañado-yo no tome una maleta que no sea la mía-le die yo.

-valla si que eres despistado-dijo ella con una sonrisa- tu tomaste mi maleta y yo por accidente tome la tuya-me dijo.

-enserio?-Dije yo anonadado -como supiste que era mi maleta?.-pregunte

-bueno…puede que haya revisado en su interior, para poder ver si mi entrega estaba completa-dijo con una sonrisa pícara antes de que se mordiera (jodidamente sexy debo decir) el labio.-además tenía un papel que decía pertenece a E. Cullen –dijo sonriendo

-oh, y que es esa entrega tan importante….dijo si se puede saber?-le pregunte.

-bueno…si se puede saber, pero, creo que será mejor mostrártelo…algún día-dijo ella con una sonrisa algo picara y ligeramente sonrojada.

-mostrármelo?...cuando?-pregunte.

-algún día, tal vez más pronto de lo que piensas-dijo ella con una gran sonrisa

-Ok-dije – y cuál es el nombre de la hermosa princesa que hoy he salvado?-pregunte. Haciendo dramatismo como ella lo avía hecho.

-bueno que tal si te digo cuando me dejes en el auto-dijo ella.

-de acuerdo, me prestas la llave para poder abrir el auto-le dije una vez que estábamos cerca del auto.

-claro-dijo ella tendiéndome la llave. Abrí la puerta del copiloto y la senté.

-pero, por favor cuando conduzcas ten cuidado, mi bebe tiene mucha potencia y no quiero que nada del pase-dijo ella cuando me senté en el asiento del conductor antes de poner la llave para encender el auto, a lo que yo respondí con una gran carcajada.

-de que te ríes? –pregunto ella.

-princesa, no es la primera vez que conduzco un auto potente-le dije.

-en serio y que auto es más potente que un Lamborghini gallardo?-pregunto ella.

-Un Lamborghini sesto elemento-le conteste yo encendiendo el auto.

-Tienes un Lamborghini sesto elemento?-pregunto ella sorprendida.

-si, me lo regalo mi papá cuando cumplí 22 años y le dije que quería estudiar medicina-le conteste con una sonrisa.

-tu papa?...-pregunto ella, yo solo asentí con la cabeza- Que acaso tu papa en Carlisle Cullen ?-pregunto ella en un tono burlón, yo volví a asentir con la cabeza pero más lento, no me gustaba que la gente supiera que era un Cullen ,no porque me avergonzara de mi apellido, no claro que no ,pero cuando las personas saben que soy un Cullen no te tratan igual.

-Un momento me estás diciendo que eres hijo de Carlisle y Esme Cullen?-pregunto ella ,.

-Sí, ellos son mis padres-respondí yo rogando le a dios que ella no me tratara diferente cuando supiera quien era.

-valla que el mundo es pequeño-me dijo.

-por qué?- le pregunte yo .

-Porque yo soy Isabella Swan-dijo ella.

-Isabella Swan? hija de Rene Swan?–pregunte yo.

-sí, ella es mi mama, por eso te digo que el mundo es muy pequeño, porque mi mama y la tuya se han vuelto inseparables.-dio ella con una gran sonrisa.

-si es cierto es una de los motivos que vaya para Los Ángeles, tú mama me invito a una fiesta de disfraces-dije yo –y ya que mi mama me pidió que asistiera, no pude negarme.

-no me digas que tú eres el tal Eddie su "adorado bebe"-dijo ella con una gran sonrisa burlona.

-sí, no sé por qué mi madre se empeñó en ponerme un nombre tan largo si todo el mundo me llama Eddie-dije yo.

-¿largo? Edward no es un nombre largo-dijo ella.

- No Edward no, pero, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen Platt , si lo es-le dije yo con una sonrisa

- Edward Anthony Mason Cullen Platt?-repitió ella con cara de sorprendida.

- Sip.

-Wow, ese si es un nombre largo.

-lo se dímelo a mí-le dije

-un momento fiesta …de… disfraces?-pregunto ella.

-si una fiesta de disfraces.-le respondí a ella cuando estábamos a una cuadra del hospital.

-oh por dios mi madre y sus locuras.-dijo ella.

-Por qué dices eso?-pregunte yo.

-porque mi madre me dará una fiesta aunque le dije que no lo hiciera.-dijo ella un poco enojada.

-por qué? No te gustan las fiestas?-pregunte yo cuando aparcábamos en el hospital.

-no es que no me gusten, me gustan, pero mis padres se extra limitan, ellos no tienes limites-me explico ella.

-bueno y por qué no les dices que no quieres una fiesta y punto-dije yo

-por qué empezarían con el chantaje de siempre-dijo ella.-el de "bella eres nuestra única hija, deja que te consintamos"-dijo ella con una voz grabe seguramente imitando a su padre.

-eres hija única?-pregunte yo.

-sí, mis padres decidieron no tener más hijos cuando me enferme, para poder cuidarme a tiempo completo, por eso cuando me chantajean siempre accedo-dijo con una cara triste.

-de que te enfermaste?-pregunte yo. Antes de salir del auto para volver a cargarla.

-bueno…que tal si te cuento después-dijo ella cuando la tome en brazos.

-De acuerdo.-dije yo.

Entramos al área de emergencias, puse a Isabella en una silla de ruedas íbamos de camino a emergencias cuando me hablo una voz, que conocía muy bien.

-Edward? Eres tú?-Pregunto una voz nasal que odiaba.

-Tanya, que haces aquí?-pregunte a Tanya, Tanya Denali Fu mi novia por 3 años ,los 3 peores años de mi vida, siempre trataba de acostarse conmigo y yo siempre me negaba, hasta que un día que apareció desnuda en mi apartamento y ahí no soporte más y la deje, luego entre a la universidad y no supe más de ella….. Hasta hoy.

-acompaño a mi hermana Jessica, está haciéndose unos exámenes…. ¿Y tú que haces aquí?-pregunto mirando en dirección a Isabella, con una voz tratando de ser sensual pero sonaba mas como si estuviera constipada de la nariz.

-me está ayudando, me lastime el tobillo y como el caballero que es me trajo al hospital-Respondió Isabella a Tanya que la miraba con un poco de….odio.

-Oh, no savia que tenías novia Eddie-dijo Tanya.

-Pues si, soy la novia de Edward-respondió Isabella por mi dejando un poco anonadado-Isabella Swan, un…..gusto-dijo extendiendo la mano.

-Tanya Denali –dijo ella tomando la mano que Isabella le ofrecía.

-bueno Tanya no encantaría seguir Charlando pero nos tenemos que ir verdad cielo–dijo Isabella.

-Cierto, cariño –dije yo siguiéndole el juego-adiós Tanya-dije y me di la vuelta.

Llegamos a donde se encontraba una enfermera para que nos ayudara. Nos llevó a un cubículo mientras llega el doctor.

-Muy bien…. Que fue eso "Cariño" -le pregunte a Isabella con una sonrisa.

-Oh no fue nada "Cielo", es solo que vi que estabas en aprietos espero que no te hayas molestado-dijo ella mordiéndose su carnoso labio otra vez.

-claro que no Isabella, es más, te debo una-dije mirándola a los ajos a sus hermosos ojos cafés.

-así? y como me lo piensas pagar?-pregunto ella con una gran sonrisa.

-bueno…. ¿qué tal si te llevo a cenar?-pregunte con una gran sonrisa esperanzado de que aceptara.

-No.-dijo ella, y todas mis esperanzas se vinieron abajo.

-está bien-respondí un poco cabizbajo de verdad tenía esperanzas de que aceptara- me acabas de conocer y…- pero Isabella me interrumpió tomando el mentón poniendo mi rostro a su altura.

-Dije que no a la cena, porque-tomo una pequeña pausa y en ese instante sus mejillas tomaron un hermoso color rosa - no quiero esperar hasta la noche, para Salir contigo-dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Mi rostro se ilumino, ella avía aceptado, ella me dijo que _SI, _ella quería Salir conmigo y no quería esperar hasta la noche.

-de acuerdo déjame volver a preguntar-dije con una gran sonrisa-¿Isabella quisieras salir a almorzar y luego a dar un paseo conmigo?-pregunte.

-acepto, pero con 2 condiciones -dijo ella.

-lo que tú quieras Isabella, es tuyo-le respondí inmediatamente, nada iba a impedir mi cita con Isabella.

-Primero, llámame Bella-dijo, yo asentí con la cabeza-ok, segundo tienes que llevarme a mi departamento para poder cambiarme de ropa.-dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

-de acuerdo-respondí yo.

-ok entonces cuando salgamos del hospital me llevas a mi apartamento-dijo ella con una gran sonrisa…...

* * *

**Hola chicas, lamento la tardansa pero aki esta tratare de actulisar mas seguido,espero que les guste, por favor comenten, digan si le gusto, si quieren que cambie algo, lo que sea**

**Besos**

**P.d.**

**En mi blog pueden ver imágenes de las escenas como por ejemplo: autos, vestidos etc.**

**(andycullen01 . blogspot. com) sin los espacios**


	5. Chapter 5: Primera cita o algo así

Capítulo 5: Primera cita o algo así.

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia si me pertenece.

Aclaración el Summary dice que Tras graduarse de la universidad Isabella Swan, consigue...,en fin el Summary describe a Bella pero no se sorprendan que haya más Pov's Edward que Pov's Bella, porque, el título de la historia es _My Sexy Princes _por lo que Edward va a hablar mas

Este capitulo tiene imágenes (véanlas en mi blog, el link esta en mi perfil)

**POV Edward**

Estaba en la recepción del hospital acompañando a Bella a firmar los papeles de alta. El doctor le dijo que solo era un simple doblón, pero le puso un pequeño inmovilizador en el tobillo, a petición de Bella, porque dijo que no quería que llamara mucho la atención, a lo que yo solo sonreí.

—Todo listo —dijo Bella sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—De acuerdo —dije yo tomando la silla de ruedas en la ella iba sentada—. Por cierto, antes de que se me olvide, ten —dije entregándole un papel.

— ¿Qué es esto? —preguntó Bella señalándome el papel.

—Una receta —dije yo con una gran sonrisa.

—Pero el doctor ya me dio mis medicinas —dijo ella.

—Bueno, esta te la da el doctor Cullen —dije yo, ella me miró con una gran sonrisa—. Tú solo léela.

—Ok —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa antes de tomar el papel para leerlo en voz alta.

"_Señorita Swan, se le recomienda que no use zapatos con un tacón tan alto, como por ejemplo los que estaba usando hoy. Le recomiendo que use balerinas cómodas"._

_Atte.: Doc. Edward Cullen._

—Bueno, Bella, tienes que hacerle caso al doctor —dije yo mientras la tomaba en brazos para subirla en el auto. Ella quería caminar, pero yo no la dejé, me encantaba tenerla en mis brazos.

—De acuerdo, _Doc. Cullen,_ como usted indique —dijo ella mientras la colocaba en el asiento del copiloto.

—Gracias, Srta. Swan —dije yo mientras le ponía el cinturón de seguridad, a lo que ella me respondió con una sonrisa. Rodeé el auto para poder subirme y, una vez dentro, lo encendí. Cuando pasé la entrada del hospital iba a preguntarle a Bella la dirección de su casa cuando de repente…

_Oh, oh__I want some more.__Oh, oh__What are you waiting' for?__Say goodbye to my heart tonight!_

Sonó mi teléfono con la canción de Neon Trees. Pulsé la tecla _"contestar" _y lo puse en manos libres para poder manejar.

— ¡Diga!—respondí sin mirar el identificador de llamadas.

— _¡¿Dónde putas te metiste, Cullen?! —_gritó la adorable (nótese el sarcasmo) voz de Riley. Con todo este lío con Bella se me había olvidado llamar a Riley.

—Lo siento, primo, ocurrió algo y se me olvidó llamarte_ —_le dije a Riley.

— _¡Me importa una mierda qué te pasó! —_gritó Riley—. _¡Por cierto, idiota, tienes que etiquetar mejor tus putas maletas, vino un gran mastodonte a quitarme la puta maleta que tú me diste y me entregó la tuya! —_me gritó.

—Riley, cuida tu lenguaje, estoy con una dama —le dije, para que se comportara. Conociéndolo, soltará una de blasfemias que ni quiero imaginarlo.

— ¡_Ay sí, cómo no! —_dijo Riley con incredulidad—. _A ver, demuéstrame que estás con una "dama" _—dijo con sarcasmo al pronunciar la palabra dama.

—Pero, Riley, com…_ —_Me quedé con las palabras en la boca porque Isabella me interrumpió.

—Mmmmmm, regresa —dijo Isabella, con una voz endemoniadamente sexy—. Estoy muyyyyy impaciente, sigamos haciendo lo que estábamos haciendo —dijo dejándome anonadado—. Deja eso y continúa haciéndome lo que me estabas haciendo hace unos segundos —dijo con una voz súper sexy.

—_Edward, estar viendo una puta porno no es estar con una "dama", en todo caso es estar viendo una ¡puta¡ —_gritó Riley.

—Riley, no estoy viendo una porno, y tampoco estoy con una puta, estoy con una dama, la cual te está escuchando en este momento—le dije tratando de explicarle.

—Riley, te aseguro que soy de carne y hueso —le dijo Isabella—, y por favor cuelga el teléfono que Edward y yo estamos muyyy ocupados, ¿verdad, Edward? —preguntó Isabella.

—Cierto—le afirmé—. Cómo pudiste escuchar, Riley, ella está conmigo y, como ella acaba de decir, estoy muy, pero muyyy ocupado, así que adiós —dije conteniendo las carcajadas y acercando el teléfono para que Isabella rematara la llamada.

—Mmmmmm, Edward, no pares, sigue así. —Y corté en ese momento, los dos nos pusimos a reír como locos.

—Bueno, es la segunda vez que me salvas el pellejo en el día, Isabella —dije todavía riéndome—. ¿Cómo podré pagarte? —pregunté sonriendo.

—Mmm. ya veremos cómo me la cobraré —dijo Isabella mientras se mordía el labio, creo que ella no es consciente que cuando hace eso con su labio, porque cada vez que lo hace me dan ganas de comerme su boca a besos. Tan perdido en mis pensamientos iba que no me di cuenta que Isabella me estaba hablando.

— ¡Edward!, ¡Edward! —dijo Isabella agitando ligeramente mi hombro.

—Disculpa, Isabella, ¿qué me estaba diciendo? —pregunté ligeramente sonrojado por los pensamientos pecaminosos que tenía con sus labios.

—Te estaba preguntando que si te gusta la comida asiática —dijo con una sonrisa.

—Claro, ¿por qué? —pregunté.

—Porque conozco un gran restaurante llamado "Buddakan", es excelente, tienen la mejor comida de Filadelfia —dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

—Entonces "Buddakan"será —dije yo—. ¿Por dónde está tu casa? —pregunté yo.

—Vivo en _University City, _en el _101 South, 39th Street_ —dijo ella.

—Ok, entonces dime dónde tengo que doblar, porque te recuerdo que yo no conozco la ciudad —le dije con una sonrisa.

—Cierto, en la siguiente a la derecha y luego te digo dónde parar —me respondió Isabella con una sonrisa.

Doblé la esquina donde ella me dijo, avanzamos unas cuadras más y nos detuvimos en un edificio muy lindo forrado de cristales de aproximadamente 30 pisos, quizás más.

— ¿Vives tú sola? —pregunté.

—No, vivo con una amigas —dijo ella—, a las cuales no les he avisado que no me reuniré con ellas —dijo ella sacando su teléfono, marcó un número y esperó hasta que le contestaron.

—_Hola Angela._

—_Lo que pasa es que me torcí el tobillo y mi doctor dice que tengo que estar en reposo, por lo que no podré ir al baile esta noche, voy a estar en casa, llámame cuando escuches el mensaje. _—Y colgó.

—El doctor dijo que estaba bien si querías salir, además, no te torciste el tobillo —le dije yo con una sonrisa mientras entrabamos al edificio.

—Lo sé, pero es que hoy es la fiesta de graduación, todas las facultades van a ir y a mí no me gustan las fiestas —me explicó ella cuando estábamos esperando el elevador.

— ¿Y por qué simplemente no les dijiste que no querías ir? —le pregunté cuando estábamos ingresando al elevador.

—Bueno, si te soy honesta, por cobarde —dijo con una sonrisa—. Yo les iba a decir hace unos días, pero cuando entré a mi habitación descubrí que ellas me habían comprado un vestido muy hermoso y no me pude negar, pero ya que estoy "incapacitada" —dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos en la palabra Incapacitada—, tengo la excusa perfecta —dijo cuando salimos de elevador.

—Wow, ¿vives en el _penthouse_? —pregunté sorprendido.

—Sí, bueno, me faltó decirte ese pequeño detalle —dijo ella con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué detalle? —pregunté yo.

—Bueno, este piso es mío —dijo ella ligeramente sonrojada (me encantaba cuando eso sucedía).

— ¡En serio! —exclamé sorprendido, pero con un tono de voz tranquilo.

—Bueno, originalmente era un piso normal, pero, eh... Mi… mi papá me lo compró porque cuando yo me vine para Filadelfia yo tenía 17 años y no quería que en mi piso estuvieran chicos, él es un poco sobreprotector —dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras me invitaba a sentarme en un sillón negro de cuero a la par de ella, increíblemente no se miraba enojada.

—Wow, está muy bonito, imagino que tuvieron que reconstruir mucho —dije yo mientras notaba que su sonrisa se iba apagando.

—Sí, fue exagerado, originalmente los apartamentos de este piso tenían escaleras, eran departamentos para dos personas pero eran grandes, por lo que reconstruyeron casi todo, yo me negué rotundamente pero me salieron con la excusa de "Isabella, eres nuestra única hija, deja que te consintamos" —dijo ella con una voz graciosa, supongo que imitando a sus padres.

—Oh, y bueno, hablando de eso, ¿qué era lo que tenías? —pregunté curioso, ella sabía a qué me refería.

—Eh, bueno, todavía lo tengo, pero está controlado —dijo ella algo cabizbaja, cosa que no me gustó.

— ¿Y qué es? —pregunté sentándome un poco más cerca de ella.

—_Síndrome nefrótico*__1 _—dijo ella.

—Oh, y ¿qué lo causó? —pregunté, yo sabía las posibles causas, pero quería ver qué me decía ella.

—Bueno, cuando tenía 3 años tuve una infección en la garganta que no fue tratada bien, y el doctor les dijo a mis padres que posiblemente eso haya activado, por decir así, la enfermedad —dijo ella.

— ¿A los 3 años? —pregunté sorprendido ya que generalmente esa enfermedad sucede en personas en una edad mayor a esa. Ella solo asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Asumo que estuviste en tratamiento con esteroides? —pregunté yo.

—Sí, los dejé de tomar cuando tení años, ya no recuerdo bien —dijo limpiándose una lágrima que había caído por su mejilla. En un acto totalmente involuntario, la rodeé con mi brazo derecho para abrazarla a mi cuerpo, sorprendentemente ella pegó su cabeza en mi pecho embriagándome con el exquisito olor a fresas que emanaba de su cabello.

—Imagino que subiste un poco de peso —le dije con cautela ya que tenía sabido que los esteroides aumentaban el peso y daban ansiedad de comer.

—Sí, yo no era delgada cuando estaba pequeña, pero tampoco era gorda, pero poco a poco el cambio fue notorio, me puse muy gordita y… Si te soy honesta no me gusta ver las fotos de cuando era pequeña, ver las fotos que me tomé en esos años me traen muy malos recuerdos, me miraba muy enferma e hinchada —dijo ella y comenzó a sollozar en silencio, no sé por qué, pero se me partió el alma verla en ese estado, y en ese momento me juré a mí mismo que haría lo que fuera que estuviera a mi alcance para que ella no volviera a estar triste.

—Ya, princesa, no llores —le dije—. Tú te ves hermosa y si tú no me hubieras contado lo de tu enfermedad nunca lo hubiera descubierto —le dije tratando de tranquilizarla.

—Gracias, Edward, tú eres una de las pocas personas que saben de esto, ni siquiera mis amigas lo saben —me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

— ¿En serio? ¿Por qué? —le pregunté suavemente mientras limpiaba algunas lágrimas que quedaban en su rostro.

—Bueno, me avergüenza, tanta fue la inseguridad que me provocó esta enfermedad que ni siquiera aprendí a nadar cuando era niña porque no quería ponerme trajes de baño —dijo ella con una sonrisa en sus labios, pero no alcanzó a llegar a sus ojos—. ¿Te lo imaginas? Una casi californiana que no sabe nadar —me dijo ella riendo suavemente.

— ¿Por qué me lo cuentas a mí? —le pregunté mirándola a los ojos.

—Bueno… tú me transmites… confianza —dijo encogiendo los hombros.

—Gracias, princesa, te juro que no te voy a defraudar —le dije depositando un beso en su cabello—. Ahora ve a cambiarte para que me lleves a ese restaurante que no me gusta verte triste —le dije para que sus ánimos se levantaran.

—Ok, vuelvo en 20 minutos, estás en tu casa —dijo ella levantándose—. La cocina esta por allá, si quieres algo siéntete libre de tomar lo que quieras —dijo mientras subía las escaleras a donde, asumo, estaba su habitación.

—De acuerdo, aquí estaré —le dije Isabella tomando el control remoto de la TV.

**POV Bella**

Entré a la habitación directo a mi armario para buscar qué diablos ponerme para mi cita con Edward… Edward es la persona más caballerosa, amable, atenta, cariñosa, graciosa, entre otras cosas, además es la persona más _súper mega recontra archi ultra_ **guapo** e _híper mega recontra archi ultra __**sexy**_ que existe en el planeta, solo de recordar la cercanía de su cuerpo con el mío cuando me cargó o cuando me abrazó cierta parte de mi anatomía se pone un poco rara (ustedes saben a los que me refiero).

Entré a mi armario, desde que abrí la puerta supe exactamente qué era lo que me iba a poner.

Fui directo a donde tenía colocada la ropa que me regaló Rosalie para navidad que no usé porque era demasiada reveladora, pero que en este momento me venía de maravilla, y saqué un short color rojo, un poco corto debo agregar, también tomé una blusa blanca con encaje negro en la parte superior. Luego fui a la gaveta donde guardaba mi ropa interior y saqué un sujetador blanco con efecto _push-up _ y unas bragas blancas con encaje negro,busqué mis _TOMS*__2_negros escarchados y salí con la ropa directo al baño.

Me di una ducha rápida sin mojarme el cabello, me sequé el cuerpo y me apliqué mi loción corporal de higos y miel, me coloqué la ropa interior y el short con mucho cuidado de no lastimarme el tobillo, me coloqué la blusa y el inmovilizador con cuidado de no lastimarme. Me puse los zapatos y me senté en el tocador que tenía en el baño para maquillarme un poco, me puse un poco de máscara en mis pestañas y un labial rojo sangre que contrastaba con mi piel blanca. Dejé mi cabello suelto, suerte que hoy le había dado forma con la rizadora, no se miraba tan mal.

Salí del baño y regresé al armario para tomar un bolso, elegí un Chanel negro no muy grande porque no iba a llevar muchas cosas.

Tomé mi teléfono, las llaves de mi auto, mi billetera y los coloqué en mi bolso. Salí de mi habitación y cuando estaba al pie de las escaleras miré en dirección a la sala y no podía creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo.

— ¡Chicas! —exclamé alarmada bajando la escalera—. ¿Pero qué diablos le hicieron? —pregunté cuando bajé las escaleras y corrí sin importarme el dolor de mi estúpido tobillo hacia donde estaba Edward que estaba tendido en el suelo.

—Rose lo noqueó… —dijo Alice con una sonrisa, pero no la dejé terminar.

— ¿Por qué diablos Rose le hizo eso a Edward? —pregunté llorando mientras me sentaba en el suelo para ver si Edward estaba bien.

— ¡Lo conoces! —gritó Rosalie sorprendida.

— ¡Pero claro que lo conozco, idiota! —le grité a Rosalie mientras golpeaba levemente la cara de Edward para que reaccionara—. Edward, reacciona, por favor —dije mientras aumentaba la fuerza en mis golpes en la cara de Edward, preocupada porque no reaccionaba.

—Isa... Isabella, ¿e... eres tú? —preguntó Edward arrastrando la voz mientras abría los ojos.

—Sí, Edward, soy yo —le dije mientras acariciaba la suave piel de su rostro—. ¿Te sientes bien? —le pregunté.

—Sí —dijo mientras levantaba una mano y la acercaba a mi rostro para limpiar las lágrimas que estaban en mi rostro—. Pero ¿por qué lloras? —preguntó tratando de incorporarse.

—Estaba preocupada por ti, idiota —le dije con una sonrisa mientras trataba de ayudarle a levantarse, pero fallé en el intento, porque cuando corrí al bajar de la escalera lo más probable es que me haya terminado de joder el tobillo—. ¡Mierda, mi tobillo! —exclamé tocándome el tobillo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Alice poniéndose a mi lado.

— ¿Te parece que me encuentro bien? —le pregunté a Alice.

—Isabella, ¿quieres que te lleve al hospital? —preguntó Edward preocupado.

— ¡No! —exclamé un poco más alto de lo normal—. No es para tanto, Edward, me encuentro bien, solo necesito descansar el tobillo un poco —le dije para que no se preocupase.

—De acuerdo, como tú prefieras —dijo él—. ¿Quieres que te cargue hasta tu habitación? —preguntó Edward.

—Prefiero quedarme aquí en la sala, estoy aburrida de estar en la habitación —le dije a Edward. En realidad, yo deseaba ir a mi habitación, pero las chicas no dejarían de molestarme.

—De acuerdo —dijo Edward colocándome en el sillón—. Si necesitas algo solo me dices —dijo mirándome a los ojos, dejándome atontada.

—Cla... Claro —dije tartamudeando, tanto era el efecto que causaba ese hombre en mí que me dejaba estúpida.

—Ahora —dije mirando en dirección las chicas, que se habían quedado calladas, cosa rara en ellas, debo decir—, ¿quién de ustedes me va a explicar por qué diablos Rosalie golpeó a Edward? —pregunté enojada.

—Lo siento, Bells, pensé que era algún ladrón —dijo Rosalie.

—Rose, no es conmigo que te tienes que disculpar, es con él —dije yo mientras Edward se sentaba junto a mí sobándose su cabeza.

—Tranquila, Isabella, no es para tanto —dijo Edward—. Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

—No, Edward, no está bien, ellas mismas saben que este apartamento es a prueba de balas —dije yo mirando a Edward.

—Pero, Isa… —Trató de decir Edward, pero Rosalie lo interrumpió.

—No, Edward, Bella tiene razón, debí haber pensado primero antes de reaccionar de manera tan violenta, lo siento —se disculpó Rosalie, cosa que me alegró, porque no iba permitir que se saliera con la suya.

—No te preocupes, estoy bien, creo que solo necesito descansar un poco —dijo Edward con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bueno, en ese caso... —dije yo levantándome—. Vamos, te llevare a descansar —le dije ofreciéndole la mano para que se levantara.

—Gracias, Isabella, pero no es necesario, yo perfectamente puedo quedarme en el sillón —dijo él haciendo caso omiso a mi ofrecimiento—. Además, tú dijiste que estabas aburrida de tu habitación —dijo él con una sonrisa arrogante y una ceja levantada.

—Pues cambié de parecer; además, nada de "gracias, Isabella, pero quiero quedarme en el sillón" —dije yo haciendo una patéticas imitación de su voz—. Levanta tu trasero y acompáñame —le dije con una sonrisa—. Además, no pensarás dejarme sola… —dije sollozando falsamente y moviendo mi labio exageradamente—… en la soledad de mi habitación —dije poniendo cara de borrego degollado, cosa que hizo que Edward estallara en una sonora carcajada.

—Siempre consigues lo que quieres, ¿cierto? —preguntó mientras se levantaba.

— ¡Déjame pensarlo! Mmm... Sí, siempre me salgo con la mía —le dije con una sonrisa mientras caminaba -bueno, en realidad cojeaba- hacia las escaleras.

—Bella, ¿por qué cojeas? —preguntó Alice que se mantuvo callada todo este tiempo.

— ¿No les dijo Angela? —pregunté—. Yo le mandé un correo de voz diciéndole que me había lastimado el tobillo y que no iba a ir al baile esta noche...

— ¡¿QUÉ?! —gritó Alice, interrumpiéndome, a todo lo que su pulmón daba, seguramente—. ¡¿Cómo que no vas a ir al baile?!

—Chicas, el doctor dijo que guardara reposo —dije yo mientras me apoyaba en Edward para poder subir los escalones.

—Isabella tiene razón, el doctor dijo que reposara su tobillo para que no tuviera complicaciones —dijo Edward, cosa que me alivió, sin su ayuda no me iba a zafar fácilmente.

—Pero, Bella... —empezó Alice, pero no la dejé continuar.

—Pero nada —le dije—. El doctor dio su recomendación y yo la voy a seguir —les dije tratando de ser seria.

—Además —dijo Edward ayudándome a subir otro escalón—, el doctor dijo que si no se cuidaba el tobillo no iba a poder usar tacones nunca más. —A esto, Rosalie y Alice jadearon poniendo cara de horror—. Lo sé, chicas, yo sé que eso puede ser trágico —dijo él haciendo una cara seria—. Ustedes no le quieren hacer eso a Isabella, ¿o sí? —preguntó mirándolas profundamente, a lo que ellas solo negaron en silencio—. De acuerdo, entonces dejen descansar a Isabella —dijo dándose la vuelta y ayudándome a subir las escaleras.

— ¿Cómo hiciste eso? —le pregunté a Edward.

—Shhh, después te cuento —me dijo con una sonrisa.

—Eres increíble —le dije con una sonrisa en mi cara negando con la cabeza—. Nadie se niega a Alice fácilmente.

—Lo sé, soy increíble, ¿cierto? —dijo con una sonrisa arrogante. Yo solo sonreí negando con la cabeza.

—Mejor vamos a descansar —dije cuando estábamos frente a las puertas de mi habitación.

**POV Edward **

Isabella abrió las puertas de su habitación y cuando entró me quedé totalmente anonadado con lo que vi en la habitación.

— ¿Ti… tie… tienes el_ Samsung Smart TV D9500*__3__? —_le pregunté cuando vi el enorme televisor colocado enfrente de su gran y hermosa cama.

—Sí, me lo regaló el papá de mi amiga Angela, es socio de una empresa de electrónicos y me dio como regalo de cumpleaños adelantado —dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba apoyando su espalda en el cabecero de su cama invitándome a sentarme junto a ella, invitación que no dudé en aceptar.

—Este es oficialmente el mejor regalo de la historia —le dije cuando estaba frente a ella.

—Y no has visto mejor parte —me dijo en un tono de voz muy misterioso, tomando algo de un cajón que tenía en su mesa de noche.

— ¿Cuál es la mejor parte? —pregunté emocionado.

—Esta —dijo señalándome el control remoto de la Tv y marcando una serie de teclas—. ¿Cuál es la película que nunca podrías dejar de ver? —preguntó ella.

—Mmm… —dije pensativo— "Forres Gump_"*__4 __—_dije con una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella con una sonrisa—, pensé que eras más del tipo que le gusta "_The Avengers"*__5_.

—Claro me encanta "_The Avengers",_ mi súper héroe favorito siempre fue Thor_*__6__—_respondí yo con una sonrisa, cuando de repente una gran carcajada salió de su pecho—. ¿Qué es lo gracioso? —le pregunté.

—Lo que pasa es que… —dijo con dificultad puesto que todavía seguía riendo— mi primo Cris es súper fanático de Thor_, _y yo siempre lo molesto diciéndole que lo que más le gusta de Thor es "su gran martillo" —dijo ya un poco más calmada, lo que causó que yo también riera.

—Te puedo asegurar que Thor no me gusta por ese motivo —dije yo con una sonrisa.

—Si tú lo dices —dijo ella mientras le daba _play_ a la película.

— ¿Cómo que si yo lo digo? —le pregunté mientras la miraba a los ojos —, ¿qué no me crees?

—Ah… —dijo ella como si lo estuviera pensando—… nop —dijo agregándole una "p" a su no.

— ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? —pregunté tratando de asustarla.

—Ese tonito no funciona conmigo —dijo con una sonrisa arrogante—, no me das miedo.

—No debiste decir eso —dije con una sonrisa macabra.

Y en acto seguido me abalancé sobre ella y puse sus muñecas por encima de su cabeza para así tener libre su tórax, y empecé a hacerle cosquillas, no de forma brusca, pero sí lo suficientemente fuertes para verla retorcerse bajo mi cuerpo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? —pregunté mientras le hacía cosquillas.

—Que… eres… un… monstro terrible —dijo ella con dificultad debido a las cosquillas.

—Así está mejor —le dije con una sonrisa, estaba disfrutando mucho el verla retorcerse en mis brazos debido a las cosquillas, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe.

— ¡Sorpresa! —gritó una voz femenina haciendo que Isabella y yo nos sobresaltáramos quedando petrificados.

— ¡¿Pero qué significa esto?! —preguntó una voz masculina muy dura.

— ¡Papi! —exclamó Isabella alarmada, me volteé hacia la puerta, mirando a los padres de Isabella que tenían una cara de sorpresa—. ¡No es lo que parece! —volvió a exclamar.

_Diablos, ahora sí, ni siquiera Isabella me iba a salvar de esta, _pensé para mis adentros.

* * *

_**hola chicas lamento la tardanza pero mi computadora se arruino y tuve que escribir de cero ,espero que les guste el capi dejen sus comentarios.**_

_**besos.**_

**_Andrea_**

_**P.D: este capi esta dedicado a mi amigo Cristopher,uno de los mejores amigos en el mundo:***_

_**definiciones**_

_**(1) Síndrome Nefrotico:es un trastorno renal causado por un conjunto de enfermedades, caracterizado por aumento en la permeabilidad de la pared capilar de los glomérulos renales que conlleva a la presencia de niveles altos de proteína.**_

_**(2)TOMS: zapatos basados en el diseño alpargata argentina.**_

_**(3)Forres Gump: es una película estadounidense cómico dramática estrenada en 1994. Basada en la novela homónima del escritor Winston Groom, la película fue dirigida porRobert Zemeckis y protagonizada por Tom Hanks, Robin Wright, Gary Sinise y Sally Field. La historia describe varias décadas de la vida de Forrest Gump, un nativo deAlabama que sufre de un leve retraso mental y motor. Ello no le impide ser testigo privilegiado, y en algunos casos actor decisivo, de muchos de los momentos más transcendentales de la historia de los Estados Unidos en el siglo XX, específicamente entre 1945 y 1982.**_

_**(4)**__The Avengers:**Los Vengadores** (en inglés, **The Avengers**) son un grupo de superhéroes formado porpersonajes de la editorial estadounidense Marvel Cómics._

_**(5)Thor:****Thor** es un personaje de historietas publicado por Marvel Comics, un superhéroecreado por los estadounidenses Stan Lee y Jack Kirby, inspirándose en el dios nórdicoThor._


	6. Chapter 6: Hoy, precisamente hoy

_Los personajes de ésta historia pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer, solo la historia si me pertenece._

_Aclaración: No se sorprendan que haya más Pov's Edward que Pov's Bella porque el título de la historia es My Sexy Princess por lo que Edward va a hablar más_

_Este capítulo tiene imágenes (véanlas en mi blog, el link está en mi perfil)_

Capitulo 6: Hoy, precisamente hoy

_En el capítulo anterior_

_—Así está mejor —le dije con una sonrisa, estaba disfrutando mucho el verla retorcerse en mis brazos debido a las cosquillas, cuando de repente la puerta se abrió de golpe._

_— ¡Sorpresa! —gritó una voz femenina haciendo que Isabella y yo nos sobresaltáramos quedando petrificados._

_— ¡¿Pero qué significa esto?! —preguntó una voz masculina muy dura._

_— ¡Papi! —Exclamó Isabella alarmada, me volteé hacia la puerta, mirando a los padres de Isabella que tenían una cara de sorpresa—. ¡No es lo que parece! —volvió a exclamar. _

_¡Diablos!, ahora sí, ni siquiera Isabella me iba a salvar de ésta, _pensé para mis adentros.

**_Este capítulo ha sido beteado por: Sarai GN (beta FFAD)_**

**_www. facebook groups / betasffaddiction_**

**_POV Bella._**

Solo hay una palabra para describir mi situación _HORROROSA… _si HORROROSA.

_ Hoy, precisamente_ _hoy_ se les ocurre a mis padres venir a visitarme, _hoy, precisamente_ _hoy_ se les ocurre entrar a mi habitación de "sorpresa", _hoy_, _precisamente hoy _que estaba acompañada (en una posición poco decorosa debo decir) por el chico más sexy del mundo, a mis padres se les ocurre interrumpir.

– ¡ISABELLA SWAN! –gritó papá con una cara de enojo que pocas veces se la había visto en mi vida.

–Charlie tranquilo –dijo mi mamá viéndonos a Edward y a mí de una manera muy "discreta" _(nótese el sarcasmo)_.

– ¿Cómo que tranquilo? Ese...ese…hombre… está…está… encima de nuestra hija, y tú…tú quieres…quieres que me tranquilice –dijo tartamudeando mi papá caminando en dirección a mi cama, en ese instante Edward se levantó de la cama y me tendió la mano para que yo también me levantara.

–Pa…papá lo…lo dije una vez y lo diré otra vez –dije tomando aire para no tartamudear –Edward y yo no estábamos haciendo nada malo –dije sonrojándome.

–Sí…claro, y yo soy una "_blanca palomita pacífica escupe arcoíris_" –dijo él en español en un tono de voz recargado de sarcasmo, él de verdad estaba enojado ya que nunca hablaba en español, me puse a analizar su frase y me empecé a reír – ¿Qué es tan gracioso Isabella? –preguntó mi padre.

– ¡Oh vamos papá! tienes que dejar de ver programas con Cris –dije recordado que a Cris le encantaba ver programas latinos en internet y uno de sus favoritos era de un tipo que hace videos graciosos creo que su nombre es… _German*._

_–_-No sé de qué me hablas –dijo él haciéndose el desentendido.

–Por favor papá, te recuerdo que yo también hablo español y esa frase solo la he escuchado una vez y es en el estúpido programa que Cris ve en YouTube –dije poniendo mis manos en la cintura mirándolo desafiante.

–_German_ no viene… –lo interrumpí.

– ¡Ajá! ¿Con que sabes su nombre no es cierto? –pregunté con una sonrisa en mi cara.

–Isabella no cambies el tema, tú estabas con ese hombre encima de… –él hubiera continuado a no ser por la interrupción de Edward.

–Disculpe señor Swan, pero Isabella tiene razón nosotros no estábamos haciendo nada malo, lo que pasa es que ella se burló de mí y yo decidí darle un escarmiento haciéndole cosquillas pero no pasó nada más de allí –dijo Edward en un tono educado y respetuoso.

–Ah sí… ¿y quién eres tú para estar "escarmentando" a mi princesa? –preguntó mi padre, yo rodé los ojos, sí claro, ahora sí era su princesa.

–Pues papá, él es el joven _inglés*_ que salvó a tu princesa –le dije sonriendo, señalando mi tobillo que todavía tenía el inmovilizador.

– ¿Cielo qué te pasó? –preguntó mamá.

–En el aeropuerto me caí y me torcí el tobillo pero gracias al cielo Edward estaba allí para auxiliarme –dije sonriendo a Edward.

–Ves Charlie –dijo mi mamá dándole en las costillas a papá un golpe –deberías de estar agradecido que éste guapo joven inglés haya salvado a tu hija –dijo mi mamá.

Ya que Charlie se rehusaba a hablar, mi mamá se dirigió a Edward.

–Gracias por ayudar a mi hija señor Edward… –mi mamá estiró su mano y dejó incompleta la frase esperando a que Edward dijera su apellido.

–Cullen, Edward Cullen _madame* –_dijo Edward tomando la mano de mi mamá y llevándola hasta sus labios para dejar un beso, cosa que provocó que mi mamá riera un poco sonrojada.

– _¡Oh mi Dios! –_dijo mamá con una mirada sorprendida aEdward –tu mamá tiene toda la razón –dijo antes de acercarse a él y tomar sus mejillas con sus manos y apretarlas –eres un adorable _panecillo_ _inglés _–dijo mientras lo abrazaba, a ese punto me puse a reír histéricamente, mientras un sonrojo se apoderaba de la cara de Edward (lo cual me pareció adorable), yo sabía que mi mamá iba a reaccionar de este modo.

–No me digas que tú eres _"el pequeño Eddie" –_dijo mi papá haciendo una patética imitación de la voz de mi mamá.

–Aparentemente sí –dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

– ¡Oh! ¿Por qué tu mamá no me dijo que ibas a estar en Philadelphia? –preguntó mi madre sacando su teléfono, seguramente para hablar con Esme.

–Porque yo tampoco lo sabía, tuve un pequeño problema con el vuelo e hicimos escala aquí, y cuando me preparaba para abordar el vuelo vi a Isabella y es como si alguna fuerza me hubiera dicho que tenía que ayudarla –dijo él mirándome. En el momento en que nuestros ojos hicieron contacto me sentí enganchada a ellos, hubiera estado así todo el día de no ser que mi padre nos interrumpiera.

–Bueno, bueno, pero eso no responde el problema inicial –dijo mi padre mirando, más bien escaneando, a Edward como si quisiera encontrar algo en él ¿me pregunto que buscaba?

– ¡Cuál problema inicial ni que nada Charlie! –Dijo mi mamá –deberías de estar agradecido con el chico por haber ayudado a nuestra hija –dijo mamá mirando a mi padre con una cara que no aceptaba réplicas.

–De acuerdo –dijo mi padre haciendo una especie de puchero.

–Ahora…Edward cuéntame ¿cómo está tu madre? –preguntó Reneé a Edward.

– ¡Oh vamos señora Swan! es probable que usted hable más con mi madre que yo –contestó Edward con una sonrisa.

Mi mamá iba a contestar pero en eso sonó el teléfono de Edward.

_"I'm too sexy for my love, too sexy for my love… too sexy for"*_

Edward se apresuró a contestar para que no escucháramos la canción pero ya era muy tarde, yo me estaba partiendo de la risa al recordar esa canción.

_–Hola Emmett…no, no me gustó el ringtone que me pusiste… sí, lo que dijo Riley es ciert… no, no me contraté una… Emmett por favor deja ese vocabulario… sí, lo es… no, no le preguntaré si tiene una amiga sexy… pero tú prome… de acuerdo le preguntaré... adiós… sí dile que también la quiero. –_Edward cerró su teléfono y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia nosotros.

–Me disculpo por eso –dijo Edward –mi hermano tiende a ser bromista, en especial conmigo –dijo.

–No te preocupes, tu madre nos ha contado que tu hermano es… un poco bromista –dijo mi mamá.

– ¡Un poco! eso es quedarse corto –dijo Edward negando con la cabeza.

–Bueno ¿qué tal si vamos a comer? –preguntó mi mamá enganchándose del brazo de Edward.

–Bueno… en realidad Isabella y yo nos íbamos a comer aquí ya que ella se puede lastimar el tobillo –dijo Edward mirándome preocupado, yo le mostré una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

–No te preocupes Edward, además asumo que te irás hoy en la noche de vuelta a los Ángeles –dije yo con un poco de decepción porque ya no lo vería otra vez.

– ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué te vas? –preguntó mi mamá.

–Me temo que Isabella tiene razón, yo estoy en Philadelphia por un error que hubo en mi vuelo como les mencioné antes –dijo Edward a mis padres.

– ¡Oh tonterías! tú te quedarás aquí esta noche –dijo mi madre –así aprovechamos y salimos a cenar.

–Señora Swan, es muy amable pero… –Edward iba a continuar negándose pero lo interrumpí.

–Vamos Edward, solo por hoy –dije dándole mi mejor sonrisa.

–De acuerdo –dijo Edward –pero no estoy vestido apropiadamente para la ocasión, y mi madre me mataría si supiera que voy a cenar con su mejor amiga con estas ropas –señalando su cuerpo, para mí se veía increíblemente guapo, llevaba vaqueros azules con una camiseta negra y una hermosa chaqueta de cuero café.

– ¡Oh por favor! te ves guapísimo con esa ropa –dijo la desvergonzada de mi mamá – ¿Cierto, Bella? –me preguntó con una sonrisa, yo me quedé viéndola fijamente.

–Ah... Ah… s... si... po... por... por supuesto –dije como una maldita retrasada tartamuda, y de paso sentí mis mejillas encender.

– ¿Ves Edward? hasta Bella cree que estás guapísimo –dijo mi mamá, creo yo para terminar de avergonzarme frente a Edward –no tienes de que preocuparte.

–De acuerdo, acepto su invitación –dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

– ¿Y a dónde vamos a cenar? –preguntó mi padre.

–Isabella y yo teníamos planeado ir a…_Buddakan_ –dijo Edward.

–De acuerdo, me encanta pero… –dijo mamá –la vestimenta en _Buddakan_ es formal, creo después de todo sí tendrás que cambiarte de ropa –dijo ella.

–Mamá no es necesario podemos ir a _Marrakesh_.

–No…No…No –dijo mi padre –la última vez que fuimos allí no salí del baño en horas –solo me eché a reír cuando me acordé de ese día.

–Ya sé, podemos ir de compras –dije yo con una sonrisa, adoro ir de compras.

–Claro, pero ¿Crees que podrás caminar con tu tobillo? –dijo Edward con cara de preocupación, cosa que me dio ternura.

– ¡Oh cariño! no te preocupes me duelen más los pies con estos zapatos planos que con mis _stilettos_* –dije yo.

– ¿En serio? ¿Cómo es eso posible? –preguntó él.

–Años de práctica –dije sonriéndole.

–Los dejaremos aquí mientras voy a hacer la reservación del restaurante –dijo mamá guiñándome un ojo y sacando a rastras a papá –vamos Charlie.

–De acuerdo, bajamos en cinco minutos –dije yo antes que salieran por la puerta –vamos Edward te voy a enseñar mi tesoro material más preciado –le dije mientras nos dirigíamos a la puerta de mi armario.

Abrí las puertas del closet y vi como la mandíbula de Edward se iba cayendo más y más

–Debo decir, que al principio el closet a mí también me daba miedo, ya que lo diseño Alice, y como ella no es una persona minimalista hizo que el armario estuviera conectado con nuestras habitaciones –le expliqué a Edward mientras nos adentrábamos en el armario –ésta parte de aquí es mía, ésta de Rosalie y ésta de Alice, ellas comparten la ropa porque tienen gustos iguales, pero mantienen sus prendas separadas por que son de diferentes tallas, en fin éste… –dije señalando la puerta en donde estaba mi mayor y más caro tesoro –éste es mi mayor tesoro material –dije mostrándole mi mejor sonrisa, abriendo las puertas para mostrarle.

– ¿Cu… cu… cuántos zapatos son? –preguntó él un poco anonadado.

–Hay 212 pares de zapatos, que se dividen en 16 pares de botas, 100 de _stilettos_, 50 de sandalias de tacón alto, 20 de zapatos bajos (_como tennis, ballerinas etc._) y 26 pares para ocasiones especiales –me reí al final de mi explicación por la cara que tenía Edward.

– ¡Wow! los tienes bien organizados ¿cierto? –preguntó un poco anonadado todavía

–Sip, obra de Alice Brandon –dije mientras me sentaba en el banquito que estaba en medio del armario – ¿impresionante cierto?

–Bastante… –Edward iba a continuar pero en eso entró mi papá.

–Bella ¿dónde estás? –preguntó.

–Estoy en el armario de los zapatos –le dije mientras escogía mis clásicos _stilettos _negros.

–Hablas de tu zapatería en casa –dijo él con una sonrisa en el rostro – Impresionante ¿cierto muchacho? –preguntó a Edward.

–En realidad la palabra es abrumador –dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

–Sí_,_ suerte que yo no he tenido que pagar muchos –dijo en un murmullo que fácilmente escuché acompañado de risas tanto de Edward como de mi papá.

–Que él sepa _–_dije yo en un murmullo que mi papá fácilmente pudo escuchar.

– ¿Cómo? –preguntó mi papá.

– ¿Qué? –dije haciéndome la desentendida.

– ¿Qué dijiste? –volvió preguntar mi padre.

–Nada, yo estaba pensando qué zapatos me quedan mejor –dije con una voz inocente.

–Sí… claro –dijo él –te espero abajo.

–Ok –dije –Edward... em… ¿puedes acompañar a mi papá? me tengo que cambiar –dije con una sonrisa.

–Claro princesa, te espero abajo –dijo con su perfecto y sensual acento inglés que me ponía a mil, mientras salía por la puerta una idea se prendió en mi cabeza.

Si esto no le da a entender que quisiera probar un pedazo de _Panecillo inglés_, no sé qué lo hará.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**POV Edward**

_212…_

_212…_

_212…_

Ese número retumbaba en mi cabeza, 212 pares de zapatos, creo que ya sé cómo podré ganarme el corazón de Isabella.

Bajé las escaleras detrás del señor Swan, al llegar a la sala vi a la señora Swan, que conversaba por teléfono,diez minutos después terminó su llamada

– ¿Quieres algo cariño? –preguntó ella.

–No, gracias cariño –dijo el señor Swan.

–No te estaba hablando a ti, metido –dijo acercándose a mí –me refería a Edward.

–No gracias señora Swan –dije tratando de no reír por la cara que tenía el señor Swan.

–De acuerdo cielo –dijo tocándome una mejilla –y por cierto, llámame Reneé o tía, como prefieras, pero no me digas señora Swan, me haces sentir vieja –dijo ella con una sonrisa melancólica.

–No quiere enfrentar la realidad _–_dijo en un murmullo que hasta yo escuché, Reneé volteó para lanzarle una mirada envenenada al señor Swan, dado que él estaba de espaldas haciéndose el desentendido, la señora Swan digo, Reneé agarró una vela que estaba en una mesa de café, y se la tiró directo en la espalda, el señor Swan se retorció.

– ¿Qué sucede aquí? –preguntó una angelical voz, la cual reconocí como la de Isabella.

–Lo que pasa es que… –iba a continuar hablando pero cuando me di la vuelta para encarar a Isabella mi mandíbula cayó de inmediato

Isabella iba bajando las escaleras con una sonrisa en su rostro, yo por otro lado me quedé impactado, no solo por lo hermosa que se miraba, sino por el atuendo que traía, Isabella traía puesto un pantalón rojo escarlata con un top azul eléctrico y encima de éste traía un top más pequeño, negro con la bandera de Inglaterra en forma de corazón, con un pequeño bolso negro, también traía unos brazaletes azul, rojo y blanco y sus zapatos negros de tacón alto.

– ¿Qué tal me veo? –preguntó con una sonrisa inocente.

_¡Oh! cómo diablos se pone a preguntar eso_

_Sí que estoy jodido._

* * *

**¿Que les pareció?**

**¿tendrá Bella Demasiados Zapatos?**

**¿Lograra el _panecillo ingles _darse cuenta de la "PEQUEÑA" insinuación.**

**Hola Gente hermosaaaaaa. **

**Gracias por ser tan pacientes conmigo, este capitulo me tomo tiempo por que no tenia dos cosas:**

**1- ****inspiración: para este capitulo tuve un gran problema con lo de la inspiración,pero espero que me tengan paciencia.**

**2-beta:cuando finalmente termine el capitulo me faltaba una beta pero gracias a dios y a FFDA por encontrarme una Gran beta ****Sarai GN,que es la persona que me esta ayudando a corregir mis Horrores Ortográficos y me esta ayudando a subir los capis por que por el momento mi uso en la computadora esta restringido pero en poco tiempo la tendré devuelta para mi sólita. **  


******SIGNIFICADOS  
**

******1-Blanca palomita pacifica escupe arcoíris: se refiere a una frase de un programa de un comediante chileno cuyo nombre es** "_Hola soy_ Germán".**  
**

**2-El joven _ingles: cuando bella se refiere al _**_"__el joven ____ingles"_ ** se refiere a que Edward es británico.**

**3-M_adame: Señora._**

**__4-_I'm too sexy for my love: es una cansion de los años 90's cantada por el grupo Británico "Right Said Fred"_**

**_5-S_tilettos: Son Los famosos tacones aguja.**

**Dejen sus Reviews por que esa es mi única paga y la acepto muy Gustosa.**

**BESOS :***

**P.D. Gracias Otra vez a mi maravillosa Beta.**


End file.
